A Second a Chance
by Gangel
Summary: Bella got everything she wanted; to be with Edward forever. Thats until someone sends Bella back in time when Edward doesn't remember her. Can she stop whoever is trying to seperate Edward and her?
1. Chapter 1

**AliDisclaimer~ I don't own Twilight**

Chapter1

Bella's POV

"Nessie breakfast is ready!" I called setting down a stack of pancakes on the table. In less than second, Rennesme was sitting down at the table.

"Uh, I mean thanks mom." She looked at the food disgusted. I laughed.

"Just eat." I started to clean up. There was a knock on the door and Jacob came in with a huge smile on his face.

It has been five years since the Volturi incident. Nessie looked like she was six teen but she was only five. Her and Jake have become more than friends, which Edward is still not very happy with. Today was Nessie first day of high school, after her pleading several times. Our coven has stayed on good terms with the wolves since Jake is now the pack leader. Overall our lives have been peaceful.

"Morning Bells! Morning Nessie!" Jake sat down and gave Nessie a quick peck on the cheeck. I set down a plate for Jake. "Thanks Bells." He started eating.

"Hey where is dad?" Nessie looked around

"He left to go to the main house."

"Oh." Nessie looked back down at her plate.

"Yeah well hurry up cause we got to go to the main house before your first day of school." I gave her an encouraging smile. She grinned back and went to clean up her and Jake's plates.

"Well I gotta go to, see ya later Nessie." He gave her a hug and left. After the dishes were washed we headed to the main house.

-------------------------------------------

"Hey everyone." I walked in and sat next to Edward on the couch.

"Good mornig love." He kissed me softly on my lips.

"Uh! Rennesme Carlie Cullen what are you wearing. I swear you have as much fashion sense as your mom!" Edward chuckled and pulled away. Alice was standing next to Rennemse with a disgruntled look. Nessie was wearing jeans, a blue t-shirt,and converses.

"But I like my outfit. Its comfortable." Nessie said.

"Come on, follow me." Alice grabbed her hand and lead her upstairs. In two minutes Alice and Rennesme came back down. Rennesme was wearing a short jean skirt, a tight red sweater, and matching flats.

"No." Edward growled. "Alice go get her changed now!"

"But she looks very cute!" Alice whined. "Uh fine Edward." She pulled Nessie back upstairs to change. When they came down Nessie was wearing Jeans.

"Thats as much as I'm going to change." Alice said crossing her arms I laughed.

"Come on we got to go." Rose said dangling her keys. Everyone went to the garage to go. Edward, Nessie, and I got in the volvo. While everyone else pilled into Rose's BMW.

"Oh wait I forgot my purse. I'll be right back." I got out of Edward's Volvo and went back inside. I saw my purse sitting on the couch and went to go pick it up.

"Bella?" A strange voice asked from the corner. I looked up to see a man standing there. He had pale skin and blood red eyes. His hair was black and looked unkept even thought he was a vampire. He grinned.

"Who are you?" I growled

"Bella are you okay?" Edward was at my side in a second, along with Emmet, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie. Edwards eyes flashed to the man standing in the corner. The man laughed.

"Well that must be Edward, I'm guessing." He had a giant grin on his face. Edward stepped slightly in front of me.

"Who are you and what do you want?" He growled

"I'm Riley. What I want is to fix something." He laughed

"What do you mean fix something." Rose asked

"You know fix the past, present, and future." He grinned

"What?" I asked

"You heard what I said." He laughed

"How do you know who we are?" Alice seemed the most calm here. Jasper was standing in front of her.

"Thats for me to know." He laughed

"How come I can't read your mind?" Edward asked

"Once again, thats for me to know. Now will you be quiet and hold still"

" No, leave now." Edward growled.

"Aw, Edward wants me to leave, to bad I dont want to." He laughed. Edward looked like he was about to pounce. But suddenly he was on the ground in pain.

"Edward" I screamed and bent down next to him."What did you just do!" Emmet and Jasper crouched down and growled at the man.

"Come over to me, Bella and I'll stop." He had an evil grin on his face. I hesitated for a second and walked slowly toward him, looking at Edward one more time. When I reached Riley, Edward slowly stood up.

"Dont touch her." Edward said glaring at Riley

"Its ok Edward." I said and Roman laughed

"Well goodbye eveyone." Just when I thought he was going to leave he looked at me. "Hold still Bella and this wont hurt." I looked at Edward and he met my eyes. Sadness filled his eyes and then I was gone.

---------------------------------------------

I found myself laying in bed. Not the one in the cottage but the one in Charlie's house. I sat up quickly and looked in the mirror and gasp. Staring back at me was the old Bella Swan. I still had my brown eyes and I looked a lot less pretty. Which had to mean that I was human.

I ran down the stairs and looked at the calender hanging in the kitchen. The calender said it was Feburary 25. It was the same day I went to Forks High School for the first time. I looked at the clock six-ten.

"Morning Bells." I turned to see Charlie walk into the tiny kitchen. He walked over to the coffe machine.

"Um, good morning."

"I got to work late today, so I'll be home around eight. Will you be okay till then?" He asked taking a sip of his coffee.

I left upstairs to get ready. _I have to find Edward. _ I thought to myself getting some clothes on. When I was done I went down stairs and got my shoes on.

"Aren't you goinng to eat Bells?"

"Huh? Oh, um no." I left and got into my truck. When I got to school the parking lot was pretty empty. I got out and went to the front office.

"Good morning, you must be Isabella Swan." The lady behind the desk said

"Um, I prefer Bella."

"Well, Bella, here is your schedule and a map of the school. I need you to get this signed by all your teachers too. Would you like me to show you the quickest way to your classes?"

"Um no thanks." With that I left to the parking lot. The parking lot had filled up fast including a siliver volvo parking. I almost ran to the car. Everyone got out including Edward. When I got there I smiled. " Hey guys." They all looked at me questionally.

"Um, do we know you?" Emmet asked trying not to laugh. I saw Edward back up, and then I remember about my sent. I back up too.

"Yeah, of course you do. It's me Bella."

"Um, well Bella I dont think I know you." Alice said scooting closer to Jasper.

"What?" My eyes filled with tears. "No you have to. Please you have to remember. I was just at your house and then Riley appeared. And he had powers just like Jane and Edward was on the floor in pain." Tears started to fall down my cheeks

"What are you talking about?" Rosalie asked coldly.

"No this cant be happening. I was a vampire just like you guys. Edward and I were together. We were taking our daughter to school. Alice had a fit over her outfit." More tears started to fall. They looked at me in surprise.

"What!" Edward sounded upset. "I dont even know you."

"She's not lying." Jasper said "I can feel it."

"How does she know then?" Alice asked.

"I told you. I was a vampire!"

"Hey calm down." Alice said

"We need to talk to Carlise and Esme." Edward said and pulled out his phone. He started to talked to Carlise.

"Okay well follow us to our house and we'll talk there." Alice said and got in the car with eveyone. I walked to my truck. _Why dont they remember? What did Roman do?_

**A/N~ Thanks for reading! Please Review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer~ I don't own Twilight**

Chapter 2

Bella's POV

We drove down the familiar path toward the Cullen's Mansion. _I have to find a way to convince them that what I'm saying is the truth._ When we finally got to the house I parked out front and got out. Everyone made their way up the stairs and sat down. I sat down on the couch by myself. Esme came down the stairs and sat next to Edward.

"We need to wait for Carlisle; he'll be here in a few minutes." Alice said. We sat in silence. I stood up from the couch and everyone looked at me.

"Do you mind if I use the bathroom?" I asked

"Um no go ahead. It's down the hall" Esme said

"Don't worry I know where it is." I got up and left. In the bathroom I washed my face off. When I came back Carlisle was there. I sat down on the couch.

"Now tell us how you know us." Edward said. I sighed.

"Okay, well I am or was a vampire. I met you guys when I was human and fell in love with Edward. I wanted to be with Edward forever but he would change me. One day you guys were playing baseball and I was watching. Three nomadic vampires came and one wanted to kill me. So Alice and Jasper took me to Phoenix to be safe. Everyone else tracked down James, the vampire. Soon James lures me to a ballet studio by myself. He bit me but Edward sucked the venom out. You guys killed James."

"He sucked the venom out?" Carlisle asked

"Yeah because he didn't want to change me. Well later on my birthday Alice threw me a party with just you guys. I was opening my present and cut my finger. Jasper tried to get me but Edward pushed me away and into the table." I saw Jasper flinch. "Edward told me it wasn't safe for me to be around you guys and that he didn't love me. He left and I was a complete mess. I started to hang around my friend Jacob, who turned out to be a werewolf. He let me do crazy stuff like cliff dive. I tried to do it myself but got caught in the storm. Alice saw me jump and was on her way to see me. She thought I died because I never came up. Rose told Edward that I had committed suicide and so Edward went to the Voulturi. Alice and I went after him and we saved him. When we were together again we were attacked again. This time by an army of new borns created by James' mate. The wolves help us fight them though."

"Later Edward and I got married and went on our honeymoon. I got pregnant and came home. When I had the baby Carlisle wasn't there so Edward and Jacob delivered her. I almost died so Edward injected venom into my heart. Our daughter was half vampire and half human. We were hunting in the woods a few months later and Irina a vampire from Alaska saw Rennesme. She wanted revenge on me because the wolves killed her mate Laurent, one of the vampires in James' coven. So she went to the Voulturi to tell them that I had an immortal child. Alice saw them coming and told us. We called all our friends to face the Voulturi. The wolves also stood with us. When they came they got scared of the wolves and left." I stopped and everyone just stared at me.

"Wow." Emmet laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"So why aren't you a vampire now?" Edward asked

"Well five years later a vampire name Riley showed up. He had powers just like Jane does. He was trying to hurt me. So Edward got mad and was about to attack. Riley used his powers and hurt Edward. He said that if I came with him Edward would be okay. So I did and now here I am."

"For some reason I believe her." Esme said

"Yeah me too." Jasper said and Alice nodded in agreement.

"Me too." Emmet said

"I guess" Rosalie shrugged her shoulders

"I do" Carlisle said. Everyone looked at Edward.

"I...don't know." He said softly. "How could do all that when your human. Right now I can barely hold myself down from sucking your blood."

"You learned to control you thirst. I'm what they call your singer because my blood sings for you." I chuckled so did a couple of people. Edward gave me a half smile.

"I guess but now what do we do?"

"Well Riley said something about trying to change the past, present, and future."

"So in other words I think he's trying to pull you and Edward apart." Alice said "Make it so you're not together."

"Oh." I said sadly, a tear fell from my eye.

"We won't let it happen though Bella." Alice said with a smile.

"Thanks guys." I smiled. The rest of the day we spent talking on what we were going to do. Edward left early to go hunting and came back in about an hour. Alice seemed happy and sat next to me. Soon it was four o'clock and I realized that I missed school.

"Oh my gosh! I just skipped school!" I got up from the couch." I'll see you guys later. Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" I was in such a hurry that I tripped. Two arms caught me before I fell. I looked up to see Edward. "You're going to have do that a lot." I laughed and he smiled. "Thanks." I tried to move but he kept my close to him.

I put his nose next to my neck and started to breath in and out. I blushed but he kept going. I had the sudden urge to kiss him but held it in. That would have to wait for another time.

"I've got to get used to that." He chuckled and gave me his crooked smile. I blushed deeper. I heard Emmet laugh.

"What's the matter Bella? Your face looks a little red." He laughed."Ow Rose that hurt." He teased and kept laughing. I laughed too.

"I'll drive you home." Edward led me out the door.

**A/N~** **Thanks for reading. I know that Chapter seemed pretty boring, I am sorry. :) Please Please Review.**


End file.
